Time-of-flight cameras in particular refer to time-of-flight camera systems or TOF-camera systems which derive time-of-flight information from a phase shift of emitted and received radiation. As time-of-flight or TOF-cameras in particular PMD-cameras comprising photo mixing detectors (PMDs) are adapted such as described inter alia in the patent applications EP 1777747 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,186 B2 and DE 197 04496 C2 and available, for example, from ‘ifm electronic GmbH’ or ‘PMD-Technologies GmbH’ as Frame-Grabber O3D and CamCube or PMD[Vision] CamBoardNano, respectively. The PMD-camera in particular enables a flexible arrangement of the light source and the detector which can be positioned in one housing as well as separately.